This invention relates generally to processes for treating calcareous substances such as marble and the like and more specifically concerns the use of a plurality of intimate mixtures and solutions to clean, smooth, condition, and enhance the appearance of such substances.
Various types of materials have been used in the past to clean and maintain calcareous substances, particularly marble; however, this technology has remained at a virtual standstill for the last century.
Polished marble surfaces and particularly marble floors, soon after installation, become defaced, scratched, and otherwise marred by heavy traffic. In an attempt to protect floor surfaces, engineers have turned to waxes, polymers, and synthetic finishes, thus coating the marble with a durable film. Unfortunately, the harsh alkalinity of these coatings and the added alkalinity of strippers that are necessary to remove them cause efflorescence, which further deteriorates the marble.